


I've Just Seen a Face

by KTRose



Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Teninch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: Peter just wanted to spend a lazy day counting clouds and didn't expect a mystery to land in his lap.





	1. Chapter 1

Fluffy white clouds were lazily swimming across the perfect blue sky, enhancing the last of the warm autumn days. Peter had decided to make the most of the day and had packed himself a picnic to enjoy up at the castle ruins. He lay back on his blanket watching the clouds and trying not to dwell on the days long past of doing the same thing with Natalie. He could admit now that their relationship had been a mistake, or at least acknowledge that it hadn’t been the never ending love he thought it would be. Scrubbing his hands down his face, he tried to turn his thoughts to other matters. However, with his latest case successfully resolved and his more than annoying partner having finally left, he didn’t really have anything to dwell upon. Nope this Sunday was made for dragging up memories and regrets of past relationships.

Closing his eyes to tune out the world, Peter popped the last bite of a chocolate covered Kendal mint cake in his mouth and relaxed hoping a nap would do him some good. Tomorrow he had to face breaking in a new partner and he’d need all this strength to endure it. His DCI hadn’t given any details about the replacement, but hoped they at least had some skill at being a detective. His last partner was so clueless he was destined to be a Commissioner pontificating behind a desk out of harm’s way. At least Peter wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore.

“Rascal!”

 

~ PxR ~

 

Why her brother had to bring along his blasted pet, or at least why he couldn’t hold on to the bloody lead, Rose didn’t know. Stalking around the ruins she couldn’t see it anywhere, so decided to go check the surrounding treeline and open pastures. Thank goodness her parents where going back to London this afternoon. She needed the time to try to settle into her new cottage and get her head straight to begin her new job.

After five years as Detective Constable in the London Constabulary, watching her male colleagues getting promoted over her time and time again, Rose knew she needed to make a drastic change if her career was ever going to progress. As her mother had groused at her constantly over the last month, moving to Kendal was pretty drastic. Having secured a promise from her new DCI to put her name on the list for the sergeant’s exam, Rose thought it was an opportunity too good to pass up. All she had to do now was find the bloody animal for Tony.

Slowly turning around as she walked out on the grassed plateau, Rose hid her eyes from the sun and concentrated on the treeline looking for the telltale bouncy movements of the runaway. It really was a beautiful part of England that she had to come to live in, and she was looking forward to seeing how the area changed as the leaves turned and winter danced upon it.

Closing her eyes to enjoy the scents around her, breathing in the smell of grass recently mown and the dying whisps of summer blossoms, Rose returned to her search, “Rascal!” Not realising her step backwards was taking her down a sudden slope, Rose felt the ground go from underneath her. Toppling over she rolled a few times before her descent was  arrested by a body that gave a loud “oof” as her elbow landed in its stomach.

 

~ PxR ~

 

Peter gasped desperately trying to draw air back into his lungs and rolled to his side to get away from his attacker. “What the fuck do ye think yer doin’?”

Scrambling back Rose attempted to disentangle herself from the man without landing hands anywhere inappropriate, “I’m so sorry. I fell and well you stopped me rolling all the way down the hill, so umm thanks for that. Here let me help you.” Reaching a hand out to help the man sit upright, she was relieved to hear him start to laugh.

“Well I’m pleased I could be of service, are ye alright? Did ye hurt anything? Well anything other than me?” Peter chuckled at the blush that suffused the woman’s face.

Rose brushed the loose grass off herself as she checked for any bruises, “no it doesn’t appear so, just my pride I guess.”

“Aye, well ye know what they say,” Peter couldn’t help himself as he smiled at the beautiful blonde, “pride goes before a fall.”

“Oh you did not just say that!” Rose thumped his shoulder and laughed along as he fell back over clutching his arm.

“Oi, ye’ll have me black and blue if ye keep that up. So what was so distracting that ye didn’t notice such an obvious dip to the landscape?”

Huffing Rose remembered the mission she had been on, “I was searching the treeline for Rascal and didn’t realise how close I had gotten to the slope. Why were you lying on the slope anyway?”

Giving her a shocked gasp, “the better to look at the clouds of course.” Peter enjoyed the bemused smile he got as a reaction, “so what breed of beastie is this Rascal of yers, maybe I should help ye find it?”  

“Well, the escape artist Rascal is a ferret, and his owner is my brother. Don’t ask me why a ferret, I think it must be a 10 year old boy thing. Anyways, Rascal is an expert at making a break for it whenever the mood strikes.” Standing up Rose brushed crumpled leaf matter off the seat of her jeans, “but thank you, you really don’t have to help search. I wouldn’t want to interrupt your picnic anymore than I already have.”

“Nonsense, reuniting yer brother with his beloved pet would be just a bonus adventure for a quiet Sunday.” Standing, Peter thought he wouldn’t mind spending a few hours finding out more about this mystery that landed quite literally into his lap. 

At a noise from above, Rose turned to see her mother trying to get her attention, “we’ve found him Rose”. Waving acknowledgement that the search was off, Rose tried not to analyse why she was disappointed about losing the opportunity to spend more time with the man by her side. Looking back towards him, she shrugged and held out a hand for him to shake.

“Well, I guess that’s me off the hook then. Miss?” Peter looked hopefully at her.

Shaking his hand “Tyler, Rose Tyler. It was a pleasure to almost meet you …”

“Peter, Peter Carlisle, and yes it was a pleasure to almost meet ye too Rose,” Peter waved as he watched Rose go back up the hill to her family. Wondering what the possibilities were that he would run into her again, he hoped it was higher than normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of you asked for more, it's only a tiny bit but hope you enjoy it.

It’s still September so much too early to turn on the heating yet, but the frosty nip to the morning air is making Rose seriously reconsider. She knew it would be colder up here but it felt more like early November weather, instead of the early autumn briskness she’s used to in London. Forcing herself to sit up and brush the hair out of her eyes, Rose reminded herself that today was her first day in the new job and she wanted to make a good first impression. First things first though, she needed a cup of tea to get her morning started right.

Staring at her reflection, Rose gave herself a final once over. Sensible black boots that she could run in, black trousers that stretched with her so she didn’t have to worry about wardrobe malfunctions, a matching suit jacket which she had buttoned up to ward off the chill. Her only concession to her feminine tendencies was a bright pink shirt, it made her feel less of a cardboard minion and more like someone with authority, someone who should be listened too. Much better than the lesson she’d learned on her first day as a Detective Constable in London. Rose had worn a pencil skirt and heels, thinking it was more professional than her old uniform. The misogynist pigs who had been her colleagues had made her do coffee runs all morning, and then had her walking back alleys in the afternoon looking for witnesses to a mugging that she later learned had happened over a month ago. She never wore a skirt to work again after that.

At the Station she was shown into a conference room and handed a stack of forms to fill in. Employment history, insurance details, next of kin, bank accounts, medical contact, why they couldn’t just transfer this information over from the Met was beyond her. Pushing the minor irritation aside, she busied herself filling in the boxes, initialling and signing wherever needed. The life of a detective she had learnt was more about paperwork than crime scenes anyway.

 

~ PxR ~

 

As the sun was peaking over the local hillsides, Peter walked into his favourite cafe to get a decent cup of coffee to start his day. He was still in a good mood after his encounter with one Rose Tyler up at the castle, and decided to shout his colleagues a box of pastries. Norma gave him a hard time about it and wanted to know who the lucky girl was that put him in such a good mood. He chuckled and just shook his head, was he really that obvious. Admittedly it had been years since Natalie had left to pursue her own life. There had been a couple of short liaisons since then but nothing really of note. No, he was just enjoying the memory of an unusual meeting with a pretty blonde.

Peter liked getting into the station early, it gave him an opportunity to catch up on paperwork and plan the day ahead before the chaos took over. This morning his search through the available cases was to find one that would enable him to get a better understanding of his new partner. He wanted something that was fairly straightforward so he could see how they operated. Criteria met, he looked up in time to see his DCI walking towards his desk.

DCI Stephens was a stickler for paperwork, his world being much happier when his reports and spreadsheets were in order.  He preferred it when his DI didn’t bother him with “issues”, something that excursion to Blackpool had been plagued with. He’d kept a close eye on Carlisle in the six years since, but his cases had all been by the book and his closure rate was the highest in the station. Of course it would help if Carlisle didn’t chase the other detectives off with his sarcasm at their capabilities. “If you’re not too busy Detective, I’ll introduce you to your new partner.” Stuffing the remainder of a donut in his mouth, Peter got up and followed the DCI to the conference rooms.

With a sharp rap on the door Stephens bustled in and started making introductions straightaway. Caught unawares as he licked the last of the icing off his fingers, Peter shoved out a hand to shake before taking in who he was meeting. Looking up his eyes widened in surprise at who was stood before him, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Detective Constable Tyler.”

“Yes, Detective Inspector Carlisle it is a pleasure to finally meet you as well.” He noted the sparkle in her eyes as she shook his hand, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling at it.

Seeing the interaction between the two, Stephens made a note to himself to keep an eye on the pair. Policing was serious work and he didn’t condone shenanigans. “Right, well if you have a case to get started on Carlisle, I’ll leave you to it”. At the nod of the DI’s head, he headed back to his office to tackle the latest budget complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking at the rest of what has been written but it needs a lot of work and an ending that doesn't exist in even the tiniest glimmer of the eye, so don't hold your breath or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for quite a while and was hoping the muse would share more. Maybe publishing this might spark some inspiration.


End file.
